Roseheart’s Curse
by warriorkatz101
Summary: Roseheart is just an ordinary cat in RiverClan, but she learns secrets that she was not meant to, and it might put her life at risk...Roseheart also has a curse that gives her bad fortune out of nowhere, even when everything is so perfect...
1. Brotherly Love

A dark cream she cat padded out of the warriors den, her light blue eyes showing signs of tiredness. The night before, she had gone out of the camp to meet someone. _More like my secret love._ Roseheart shook her head, blinking a few times. _What am I thinking? He's a_ ThunderClan _cat!_ Looking down at her paws, she padded over to where Blackstripe, her brother, was. He was sending out the morning patrols.

"Hey, Stormflower!" The dark gray tabby called as the light gray she cat padded out of the warriors den. "Can you go hunting with Roseheart, please?" Stormflower's green eyes showed signs of annoyance as she nodded her head. Roseheart has just started to pad to the entrance when Blackstripe called her back.

"Roseheart, can you please come over here?" The cream cat went back over to Blackstripe. "Uh, why are you tired again?" He asked with a knowing look in his eyes.

"You already know!" Roseheart growled. "So _shut up_ or I'll tell _Stormflower_ that you like-

"Shut it!" Blackstripe hissed. "Can you be any louder?" Her brother looked angry, and Roseheart decided not to annoy him any longer. Though she smiled with satisfaction that she outwitted him, for like the eighth time.

"I'm going to head out then, see ya later mouse brain!" Roseheart shouted to her brother. Then she remembered.

 _I'm supposed to be meeting him right now!!_

 _ **This is a really short chapter. More will be coming soon! (I don't know who I'm talking to, no one reads my stories anyways!)**_


	2. Betrayal

As Roseheart quickly trotted up to the exit, she noticed Stormflower wasn't there yet. _What's taking her so long?_ Roseheart paced for a few seconds, but then Stormflower bounded up to her, panting.

"Where do you want to hunt?" The gray she asked casually like everything was so _perfect_ in life.

"Uh..I think we should split. I got a lot on my mind right now." Her voice shook. _What if I'm late and he isn't there anymore?_ Roseheart couldn't bear the thought of him being disappointed, the thought of him leaving their meeting spot, his striped tail mournfully dragging on the dirt covered land.

Stormflower gave Roseheart a look of pure bewilderment. "Um..okay? I'll see you when I we're back at camp." The gray she cat padded off, obviously heading to the most feared part of the territory: the gorge.

The cream she cat shuddered as she recalled the death of her mother, falling far down into the tumbling water during the war with WindClan a moon before. Her mother was never seen again, so she was pronounced dead a quarter-moon after the incident.

Roseheart just pushed the memory out of her present mind and headed toward the Sunningrocks. This was where the two cats usually met on a daily basis, just hanging out. He said that his clan mates hardly ever went to Sunningrocks, for a fear of a dog lurking there. But he just didn't believe these rumors, for he had never personally scented a dog there ever before.

As she approached the stepping stones, she heard someone calling her name. "Roseheart!"

Roseheart's heart sped up as she recognized the voice, that charming voice.

She bounded across the stepping stones and jumped onto ThunderClan territory. As she entered her enemies' land, her ego dropped down like two levels. She was just an enemy after all to these cats, a 'alien' basically.

She emerged into a rocky clearing, the warm rock soothing her paws. In the middle of the Sunningrocks was a gray striped tom. His blue-green eyes lit up as he saw Roseheart enter the clearing, and he bounded up to her.

"Hey Rainbreeze!" Roseheart greeted Rainbreeze gleefully. She had already missed him even though they had met up just the night before. "So, why did you want me to come so early in the daytime?"

"Uh...it's something important, like, really important." Rainbreeze muttered, looking down at his paws. Roseheart was confused at why he looked so guilty.

"What is it...?" Roseheart ventured cautiously. Rainbreeze shifted his dark gray paws.

"Well, there's a cat in my clan, and I really, really like her." Roseheart's eyes widened. She was not expecting this. "Wait..but I thought, but I thought-

"You thought wrong, Roseheart." Again Rainbreeze's eyes filled with shame. "I never really liked you in _that_ way. I..I only liked you as a friend."

The whole world seemed to stop as Rainbreeze said these words. Roseheart's eyes filled with tears of sadness, and her body started to shake. Without another word, Roseheart bounded away, back to ThunderClan territory, with the gray tom gazing sadly after her.


End file.
